This invention relates to scorer's tables for sporting events, and more particularly, to a scorer's table having electronically operated display panels capable of displaying a variety of different advertisements or messages during the course of a sporting event..
It has been recognized that on-site advertising is a cost-effective and proven way to communicate with customers. Indoor and outdoor scoreboards at athletic events have been in use for some time which are capable of providing a variety of graphic and word messages or advertisements to the fans at the event, such as reminders of upcoming games, and other advertisements. Many of the more modern scoreboards display messages in color to further enhance the effectiveness of the advertisement.
One area where display boards capable of displaying difference advertisements has not been used is at the scorer's table of indoor athletic events. In basketball games, for example, the scorer's table is located at court side in view of everyone watching the game, including television viewers. In addition, the fans' attention is often drawn to the scorer's table at indoor sporting events such as basketball games where the substitute players check into the game, where time-outs and fouls are recorded and where commentators and/or announcers are seated.
Prior art scorers' tables used at basketball games or for other indoor sports events often include a banner draped over the front of the table with the team name or a permanent message printed thereon, but none includes any display board or other means of changing the advertisement or message during the course of the sporting event. This wastes valuable advertising space at a potentially effective location for conveying information to the viewers.